1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sporting goods and, more specifically without limitation, to accessories for fishing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fishing is a popular activity enjoyed by millions of people worldwide. Although a large segment of the fisherman population participates largely on a recreational level, it should be recognized that fishing is also one of the largest food-acquiring and -producing industries in the world. Millions of tons of fish of all types are caught and processed annually to feed a large portion of the world's population. Regardless of the reason for fishing, people of all ages enjoy doing so in streams, rivers, lakes, bays, and oceans as the climate and seasons of the year permit.
A fisherman is perhaps one of the most diversely equipped of all outdoor sportsmen. The basic items needed to catch a fish are the proverbial hook, line, and sinker. Bait, of course, is a given in that proverbial combination. So, one might find a fisherman with a bamboo pole, a length of line, and a baited hook. But, for many fishermen, their equipment goes far beyond that simple array. Skilled, experienced anglers generally have a variety of fishing rods, reels, line types, hooks, floats, and artificial lures.
For those who enjoy artificial bait casting, a large variety of such lures are readily available on the market. The purpose of these lures is to simulate live bait. For this reason, they are provided is a wide range of styles. Regardless, they is always room for further improvement of an artificial lure that is more lifelike, such as one that operatively simulates a lifelike bait having kicking and thrashing legs.
What is needed is an artificial lure operatively simulates a lifelike bait having kicking and thrashing legs.